Windtrap
Foehn Revolt |role = Power production |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 1050 |armortype = Light Structure |sight = 4 |cost = $1200 |time = 0:49 (base 0:43) |multiplier = *1.25 (all structures) *0.9 (individual) |produced = Foehn Construction Yard |adjacent = 2 |power = +500 |allows = Provided along with Foehn Ore Refinery: * Foehn War Factory * Foehn Naval Shipyard * Cyberkernel * Cloud Piercer * Nanofiber Loom |notes = Can be infiltrated to shut down the owner's power for 1:30 |artist = Nooze (cameo and building artwork) }} The Windtrap is the Foehn's most important structure, which provides power for their bases. Compared to the other factions' power plants, the Windtrap provides more power but is larger and more expensive. Official description Foehn buildings and defenses are quite power hungry. The advanced technologies of the Revolt require lots of energy to be created and maintained so there was a need to design a power plant which would fullfil most of the requirements on the go as soon as a new outpost, the beginning of a new base construction, takes place. This is where Foehn's high-level understanding of the forces of nature, revolving around the creation and flow of winds comes in handy – a power plant that ''traps the wind and, by using complicated methods, is able to produce power due to its constant flow. Windtraps are larger and more expensive than all the other power plants, but produce more energy than an average one.Foehn Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Windtrap is the Foehn's only standard source of power. Unlike their counterparts however, its main advantage is its large power output (in fact, the Windtrap provides the most power of any basic power plant). While they are more expensive than its counterparts, they are cost efficient as a few Windtraps can provide enough power for large bases without any issues. In fact, a single Windtrap is only needed for Tier 1 and Tier 2 to be completely unlocked. Due to the fact that Foehn buildings and defenses are quite power-hungry, Windtraps are a big target, especially from spies that can cripple production and disable stationary defenses. Should a Foehn base come offline due to Windtrap destruction, rebuilding them will take far longer than regular power plants due to the Windtrap's cost, providing a longer opportunity for Foehn enemies to attack the Foehn base. Trivia * Initially, the Revolt was supposed to have the 'Windbelt', which doubles as a power structure and an impassable barrier, akin to the Comet Fence. However, possibly due to balance issues, such as the Wallbuster being capable of instantly destroying walls (the Windbelt included), it was replaced by Bastion Walls as static defense and the Windtrap as a power structure. * Windtraps were inspired by the power plant equivalents of the same name and similar silhouette from licensed ''Dune games developed under the Westwood Studios label. See also * Power Plant * Tesla Reactor * Nuclear Reactor * Bio Reactor * Tech Power Plant References zh:发电风箱 Category:Structures Category:Power Category:Foehn Revolt